Within the field of rotary cutting tools for reaming operations of a metal workpiece, the rotary cutting tools may be configured in many different ways.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,435 discloses an adjustable reamer with a cutter head integral to the shank with coolant outlet channels directing coolant fluid to the leading edges. A conical head of a conical screw engaged within the threaded shank expands the cutter head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,790 discloses an adjustable reamer with an interchangeable cutting head and a coolant feed supplying the cutter head from outside nozzles, having a clamping bolt with a conical head screwed into the reamer shank securing and expanding the cutting head.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,004,692 discloses a reamer having a tool shank, a screw member remaining within the tool shank during normal operations, and a replaceable cutting head having a fixed cutting diameter. Coolant channels within the screw member direct coolant fluid to the cutting edges of the cutting head.